


Dear Diary,

by WrittenByAncientStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByAncientStars/pseuds/WrittenByAncientStars
Summary: Based off of the video; Ginny and Harry - Sometimes love is a long time coming, but with a twist.Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley was not the only Daughter that the Weasleys had, she had an identical twins sister, Gracelyn 'Gracie' June Weasley and this is the story of how she fell in love with the Boy Who Lived.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley





	1. Cast list

Bonnie Wright

as 

[Gracie Weasley ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6e/de/87/6ede874f95d4f48e36cfeb3d3cebeb9a.gif)

Bonnie Wright 

as 

[Ginny Weasley ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/8e/6c/308e6c42069d15482b0490efa26d2f16.gif)

Rupert Grint 

as 

[Ron Weasley](https://media.tenor.com/images/87219807d7f85ef4ee9f1c5c58f40c3c/tenor.gif)

James and Oliver Phelps 

as

[Fred and George Weasley](https://i.gifer.com/X7KI.gif)

Daniel Radcliffe 

as

[Harry Potter](https://em.wattpad.com/8cc4016cd6532b18c907aec3c041ce53f8fd9b8f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f766d475957344453694c49646d413d3d2d3433313237313438362e313463623664323333656432303737393439353830373135323335362e676966)

Emma Watson 

as 

[Hermione Granger ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTCapsI3lmdtKLbXT67QN57Ts7MnEdhB9uoMA&usqp=CAU)

Tom Felton 

as

[Draco Malfoy ](https://media.tenor.com/images/e7826aada68691eaffd7e89548e31d35/tenor.gif)


	2. Act One

﹁

From the day that they were born Gracelyn 'Gracie' Weasley and Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley were as close as two twins could be. Their mother used to say that they would be like their older brothers: Fred ad George, if they became any closer, it was pure bliss.

That was until they turned the age of nine. Ginny had met a new friend, a new friend that didn't believe in the same things that their family did, his name was Draco Malfoy and he was from a pure-blooded supremacist family, who Ginny had started to call her best friend.

As time went on Ginny and Gracie started to separate. Ginny spending more time with Draco and Gracie spending more time with Fred and George. The two girls had become so different in the short span of time.

Soon enough Ginny had started to act more like a Malfoy than she did a Weasley and it was breaking her sister's heart but Ginny didn't care, she liked the new her. Soon though their parents had gotten fed up with the way Ginny was acting and so for once in their lives, they had a conversation with the Malfoys. A few weeks later Ginny had begun living at the Malfoy's leaving her old family behind.

It had taken a while but Gracie had finally begun to move on from her sister betrayal to their family and started to act like herself once more.

﹂

»»————Pre Harry Potter Series ————-««


	3. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓞𝓷𝓮

_[August 11th 1990](https://media.giphy.com/media/kzIemdlX1Xocw/giphy.gif) _

I couldn't quite believe it was finally here, the day had finally come, the day that had kept me up all week long just thinking about it. It was my ninth birthday, well it wasn't just mine it was my twin sisters too, Ginny her name is and she's my best friend, we do everything together, mum says we're like Fred and George in that aspect. 

I couldn't wait to go downstairs and spend time with my family. Mum had told us maybe two weeks ago that our older brothers; Bill and Charlie were making their way back home just for our birthday. Other than Fred and George, Bill and Charlie were my favourite siblings as well as Ginny of course. Ron's okay I guess and Percy is the absolute worst.

Ginny was still asleep in the bed next to me but I couldn't wait any longer, I could hear Fred and George planing a prank in their room for when they go back to Hogwarts, they loved it there and they told me that I would love it there too, but they told me they would probably love it more because I would be there.

I looked over at the alarm clock that stood on my bedside table '7:29'. I smiled it was only a minute till I would be able to wake Ginny up so we could celebrate our birthday, I blinked waiting for the time to move faster, I was excited so excited that my leg had begun to bounce and soon the alarm clock read '7:30'.

"Ginny! Ginny!" I screamed while trying to shake her awake but she wasn't budging, I knew her so well though that I knew she would sleep through anything so the only thing left to help me were two very excellent pranksters. As quickly as I could, not caring about the amount of noise I made, I rushed over to Fred and George's room.

I knocked on their door, once I had made my way there, they weren't answering though, the probably thought that I was mum, so I opened the door anyway. "Fred! George!" I hissed at my older brothers when they finally realised that it was me and not mum, the pocked their heads out from under the quilts.

"Hello Gracie," they said in sync, Ginny and I had never done that no matter how close we were as twins, we thought that it was creepy and so did everybody else when the met Fred and George but everybody soon grew to love that about them including Ginny and I.

Giggling at my older brother I made my way, cautiously I might add, into their room. I had learnt from past mistakes to never trust Fred and George when they are in their bedroom, they could be up to anything. "I need your help waking Ginny up, I want to start our birthday," I complained to them.

The two of them nodded their heads and sat up in their beds "Of course we'll help you..." Fred stared and I knew somehow, just somehow that, "Why didn't you just say so?", yeah that would happen. If Fred and George weren't talking at the same time they were finishing each other sentences, It really did drive mum up the wall.

Not far behind me, once I had left their room, were Fred and George and I knew that they already had a plan in mind, it would be one that would live on in history if I knew them well enough, which I did.

Once I had opened the door to Ginny and I's room, Fred and George rushed in, trying to be Ninja-like but they had no stealth what so ever, it was a miracle that they never got caught pulling pranks with how bad they were at stealth "Do your worst boys," I whispered as I made my way out of the room to give them some space, that was what they had always told me, that they needed space when planting their pranks or else it wouldn't work properly.

Soon enough Ginny came rushing out of our room, drenched and a look of madness on her face, you see not long before Ginny had made her way out of our room, Fred and George had legged it back to theirs leaving me with an angry Ginny, my favourite. The look that she was giving me scared the living hell out of me, my twin could be one scary girl but I love her anyway.

"You," she hissed pointing her finger at me, who was giggling against the wall outside our bedroom but she couldn't stay mad at me for long no matter how much she tried too, she just loved me too much. Soon enough Ginny had joined me with the giggling as she rushed over to me to give me a hug.

Leaning my head against her shoulder, trying to take in how much we truly looked a-like, I saw Ginny began to calm down. "Happy Birthday," I wished, whispering into her shoulder-length, red hair and I finally got the same wish back once I had pulled away from her and not too long after we were greeted by our parents.

Looking over at my loving parents I noticed how happy the looked when they were looking at us, they truly did love us and I wouldn't replace them for the world.

"Good Morning Ginny. Good Morning Gracie." Our father wished as he made his way past us and down the stairs but just before he made it to the bottom he turned back around "Happy Birthday," he wished and then made it to the bottom of the stairs, mum not following far behind him but not before giving both Ginny and I kissed on the cheek.

When I had finally made my way down the stairs, I noticed that Fred and George were already in the living room, how they made it downstairs without me realising it was beyond me but I've soon realised in the short amount of time that I have known my older brothers that they will never cease to amaze me.

Mum had started cooking breakfast not long after we had all made our way downstairs, except one of our brothers, Ron, he could sleep through anything and still be tired when he woke up, mum says it's normal though for a boy his age but I just think he's lazy. No matter how heavy of a sleeper my older brother was there was always one thing that would wake him up no matter what and that was mum's food.

With the smell of Mum's cooking making it's way up the stairs, I could hear Ron finally begin to wake up, once a whiff of mum's cooking hit Ron's noes he rushed as quickly as he could downstairs to the food because the food will always be the only thing on his mind but maybe one day he might prove me wrong.

Mid-day had come by so quickly that I had begun to forget what time actually felt like, but I couldn't be more excited, last week mum had told us that at mid-day Bill and Charlie would be coming home and I could not wait to see them. I knew that they would just make this already awesome day even better.

Soon enough they had arrived home both pushing each other through the door, you really could tell that the two of them were brothers, they were both always so loud but I loved it because I loved them. "Mum! Dad! we're home!" Bill yelled as he finally managed to shove Charlie through the door winning what seemed to be one of their play-fights.

Not waiting for mum and dad to answer him, I rushed over to my two older brothers that no longer lived at home and straight into his arms, no matter how much I loved all of my family Bill was always my favourite "Hi Gracie," he whispered as he held me closer to his chest, god I had missed him so much.

Once Bill had set me down on the ground he pulled out a book looking object, handing it over to me "Happy birthday," he wished placing the present into my hand, finally allowing me to open it, it was a diary, he had gotten me a diary and I knew for a fact that I was sure as hell going to use it.


	4. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝔀𝓸

_ [September 5th 1990](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/SimilarRepentantHalcyon-small.gif) _

Summer had soon passed and now it was early Autumn, September first had long since passed meaning that there was only Ron, Ginny and I at home with our parents. Mum had to take Ron, Ginny and me when she had to drop Percy, Fred and George off at platform nine and three quarters, it was fun, I guess, I'll just miss Fred and George that's all.

Today though mum needed to go to Diagon Alley and dad was at work so she had to take us with her, something she really didn't like doing, she said that we sometimes got in her way while she's shopping but this time it would be different because this time we had all promised mum that we would be on our best behaviour.

Messing around up ahead of us was Ginny, she didn't like not being able to move around, so she had decided to rush up ahead of us so that she could be able to move more freely. Standing next to Mum was Ron and I, we didn't mind the fact that we weren't able to move around freely we were more preoccupied with our conversation about Quidditch.

You see both Ron and me, we love quidditch, it was something that we were both really passionate about, Ginny, on the other hand, was not into quidditch, not even a little bit. You see Ginny was more into makeup and fashion and just right out being a girly-girl, that was not something that I was into but no matter what Ginny and I enjoyed I still loved her and she still loved me.

Summer had been fun, I had spent time with most of my brothers, Percy was too busy with work to even realise there was a world outside his window. Bill and Charlie had stayed for a week after our birthday and it had been amazing, Bill had told me all about Egypt and what he was doing as a curse breaker, he also taught me some of the spells that he uses. Charlie, when I wasn't talking to Bill, told me about Romania and the Dragons that he looked after while he was there.

It was the best time I have had in a long time, that was until both Bill and Charlie had to leave, mum was distorted when we had all woken up the morning that Bill and Charlie had to go, it was sad, they probably weren't going to be back home until Christmas, which guess isn't that far away now.

"Gracelyn June Weasley!" Mum called lovingly towards me, I had the tendency to not be paying attention to things when I'm defiantly meant too, I've been told I've done from a very young age. The first time I had done it, it scared the living hell out of mum, she had walked into Flourish and Blotts, Needing a new cookbook, thinking I was still behind her, she turned around to realise that I wasn't. She told me it was one of the scariest days of her life.

I looked over to my left to realise that both mum and Ron had walked further ahead of me while I was too busy looking at brooms in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, "coming!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed over to my mother and my older brother.

Reaching both of them, mum grabbed my hand just to make sure that she didn't lose me again, it truly was a common occurrence, Ron began giggling, he had always thought that mum was babying me when she had to make sure that I didn't wander off but I always thought that mum babied Ron since he was her youngest son and all.

Once we had stepped into Flourish and Blotts, Ginny came running in, "Mummy! Mummy!" Ginny yelled with glee as she popped up behind us. She was excited, very truly excited, it was the kind of excited I hadn't seen from Ginny in a long while not since her favourite makeup brand brought out a new eye-shadow pallet, it was a rather nice sight.

Mum looked over at Ginny in her state of Glee with a smile, nothing made our mother happier than to see us all happy "Yes Ginny, dear?" Mum asked, Ginny, smiled brightly, our identical eyes filling with joy. I could tell that something had really made her day better and I couldn't wait to hear all about it.

" I made a new friend." She said wistfully, mum gave her a look that said to continue "Oh mum he's so amazing, he's really quite nice and very polite, oh and his name's Draco Malfoy." throughout all of her gushing about her newfound friend, the only thing that really fought all of our attention was his name 'Draco Malfoy'.

Draco Malfoy was from the pureblooded family the Malfoys. Their family wasn't the nicest, they were part of 'the Sacred 28' like we were at one point but we were so different to them, we didn't believe that we were better because of our blood-status which, in their eyes, made us blood-traitors, so it came as a huge shock when Ginny said that she was friends with their son.

I could tell that it had caught mum of guard as well, never in her life did she think that one of her daughters would become friends with someone like that but she was raised and she had raised us not to judge anybody because you didn't know what they were going through, it was something that I was very proud to live by. 

"That's great Ginny, I'm very happy for you," Mum replied, really trying to hold her shock in as I smiled at my older twin sister, I mean she only twelve minutes older than me but she does like to keep reminding me that she is, but Ginny didn't quite believe what mum was saying, she didn't question it though.

Ginny looked over to me, hoping to get a happy reply from me as well and I didn't want to hurt her feelings "I can't wait to meet him." I smiled at her, yeah so what I told her a lie but what could I have done, I didn't want to upset her and maybe the youngest Malfoy wouldn't be as bad as I think he's going to be, what's the harm in trying right?

She squealed with excitement, she really did like this youngest Malfoy and I know Ginny doesn't have a bad raider when it comes to people she can trust, so maybe he's a good kid.

Ron on the other hand, looked pissed off if you'll excuse my language but he didn't say anything in hopes that Ginny won't try to kill him. You see both Ginny and I can be quite scary when we want to be, me more so than Ginny but when Ginny is angry, my god is she a force to be reckoned with.

Soon enough mum was done in Flourish and Blotts and we were all ready to go back to the Burrow. We were all very much in need of some food and I didn't think Ron could wait for any longer to eat something or he might just try to eat me and I couldn't wait to read the letter that Fred and George had sent to me, that had arrived this morning.

Once mum had apparated us all back the Burrow, Ginny couldn't stop talking about Draco Malfoy this and Draco Malfoy that, it was a bit annoying really but I didn't mind it, if it truly made my twin sister happy then I wouldn't stop if but I don't think I could stop Ginny form being friends with him even if I wanted to.

It was diner time by the time dad had gotten home from work, he said that it was a hectic day, that the whole day he was busy with one thing or another, it made me smile at the sight of how happy dad sounded when he talked about his job. He truly did love everything to do with Muggles he said he found them fascinating. 

The end of the day was okay I guess, the letter from free and George was an added bonus. the told me all about how the first couple of days had gone and how Lee Jordan, one of the closest friends had found himself a new crush, not that I needed to know that. They also told me all about the pranks that they were going to pull and that I shouldn't tell mum that I knew about them.

Once I was done writing a letter back to Fred and George, I was beyond tired. In the corner of our room, I could see Ginny writing her own letter but it wasn't to our older brothers who had just started their second year at Hogwarts and who wouldn't be home until Christmas, no her letter was to Draco Malfoy, she was asking him when they could next meet up and that when I knew that I was going to lose my Twin sister to Draco Malfoy.


	5. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓣𝓱𝓻𝓮𝓮

[ _January 3rd 1991_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/41/10/6f/41106f38893c5eddf4edb59a56025c1f.gif)

The beginning of the year 1991 had been slow but then again we were only three days into the new year but there was an upside to being in the year 1991 and that was that in exactly one year I will be able to join my older brothers at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as Ginny of course but Ginny would be alone this year after Summer since this would be Ron's first year at Hogwarts.

Christmas had been a blast, it was truly amazing and I was right, the next time Bill and Charlie would come home it would be for Christmas. I was filled with so much joy when my idiot older brothers made a huge fuss as they both tried to get through the door at the same time, mum was so angry that they were doing it again but she found it funny so she couldn't stay mad at them for long.

The only downside to Christmas was Ginny, she had been in a horrible mood ever since mum had told her that she couldn't go see Draco over the Holidays since it would be a long time before we get to see Bill and Charlie again but that wasn't the worst thing she had done not even by a long shot.

The worst thing that Ginny had done was that she had started to sound like a Malfoy with the way she was speaking and the words that she was using to describe things, I remember once, maybe a few days ago, I was talking about some Muggle actor that I had read about in a magazine and how I thought that he was good looking but Ginny didn't like what I was saying not one bit and so she called me a 'Blood-traitor' and that I was too much like the rest of our 'stupid family' as she put it but I was the worst apparently and that broke my heart, my own twin didn't like me anymore.

When mum and dad found out about what Ginny said, what she had called us, they had gone absolutely mental, they were screaming at her and I was begging them to stop yelling at her, begging them to believe that she didn't understand what she was saying but neither of my parents believed me and so Ginny was grounded for a month.

While Ginny was grounded all that she kept asking was why, why couldn't she go stay at the Malfoy's? Why was she grounded? Why couldn't we be more like the Malfoys? and the one that made everything worse because Ginny apparently can't let anything stay the same, Why can't I go live with the Malfoys? That was the final straw, she had finally made mum and dad so angry.

So that how we go to this situation, with the Malfoy's in our living room and with Ginny bags packed by the front door. Ginny had finally gotten what she wanted, she finally got to live with the Malfoy's who were more than pleased to take her in, apparently, Draco had told them all about his new friend. It was weird to witness my dad and Lucious Malfoy trying to be civil and decided the best approach to Ginny living with them. 

Draco had noticed me from the corner of his eye, he gave me a look of regret, the look said that he hadn't meant to make my twin, like him and the rest of his family nor did he plan on taking her away from me. It was a shock to see him actually care about something other than himself even if it was only for a second.

Not long after dad and Lucious came up with a plan did the Malfoys and Ginny finally leave the Burrow "I love you," I whispered into the air once they had disappeared from my sight. No matter Ginny had done or what Ginny was going to do, she would always be my twin and will always love her more than anything on this earth.

From the stairs I could see all of my older brothers, even Percy look at me sadly, tears were forming in my eyes but I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry, that Ginny had caused this and it was her own problem but I couldn't lie to myself and soon the tears had begun to fall freely from my eyes. 

Unexpectedly, a mess of ginger hair rushed over to me and pulled me straight into their arms, to my surprise it was Ron, I had thought that it would have been bill, Charlie or one of the twins but it wasn't it was Ron. The Percy joined our hug and not long after so did the rest of my family. I was a sobbing mess by the time we had all pulled away from each other but no one seemed to mind, they all just smiled sadly at me.

For the rest of the day, we didn't really do much except spend time together as a family, I guess we didn't really want to leave each other's side or maybe they just didn't want to leave mine but it didn't really matter, what matters was we were all trying to figure out who to be a family without Ginny in the house but I'm sure will manage.

Turns out around ten o'clock that evening I had ended up falling asleep on the sofa in the arms of Bill, who had refused to let me go all day after she left. Both Him and Charlie were very distraught about what Ginny had done and what it would do to our family but then again so was everybody else. Fred and George were having a hard time processing what their younger sister had done, Percy was angry at Ginny and Ron well he was trying to make sure that I was okay. We all agreed on one thing though, Ginny would always bee our sister.

Waking up the morning of January 4th to no twin sister in our, no it's my room now, was a hard thing, Ginny side of the room looked bare, I had never seen it that bare before but then again her stuff had always been there. Looking over at my desk I noticed the empty diary that bill had gotten me for my birthday and I swore to myself from the moment on I would write everything down in the dairy.


	6. Act Two

﹁

After the betrayal of her twin sister, Gracelyn 'Gracie' June Weasley must now have to live without Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley, who now lives with the Malfoys, but things have started to look up finally for the Weasley Family, it's Ron's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and soon enough Gracie will start her first year too.

But along the way things are going to change for the youngest Weasley, nothing is going to be the same but she might just enjoy that fact. Gracing since Ginny left had been writing in her diary, as she promised herself that she would do, it was really helping her with her emotions.

With the start of a new school year, comes a whole world of wonder, is Gracie Weasley going to be able to handle it or is her world going to come crashing down?

﹂ 

»»————- Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets————-««


	7. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓕𝓸𝓾𝓻

  


  


* * *

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐫𝐲,  
𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐧𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞.  
𝐇𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐈'𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠...  
... 𝐖𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧.  


* * *

  


  


  


_[September](https://i.makeagif.com/media/4-02-2017/t7fjy-.gif) [ 1st 1991](https://i.makeagif.com/media/4-02-2017/t7fjy-.gif) _

  


  


  


I giggled as I held onto the trolley that belonged to Ron, Fred and George had done something funny that had set mum off on one of her little rants, they were just trying to lighten the mood, everyone had been really miserable since Ginny had moved to the Malfoy manor but mum was having none of it, apparently, they were being a bad influence on me but that wasn't true not at all.

  


It was September 1st 1991 and that meant that it was Ron's first year at Hogwarts, meaning that I would be the only one of us kids at home, just me, mum and dad but I knew that they would all write to me even Percy who never wrote to me. My brother and I had all become rather close since she left, the closest being Ron and Percy but Bill was still my favourite, it was weird being close to my two brothers who I was never really close too.

  


We were heading toward platform 9 and 3/4 when a young boy, maybe a year older than me, caught my eye, he was all alone and he looked rather scared 'Poor thing' I thought to myself as Ron and I followed close behind mum.

  


"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course," Mum said as she ushered the five of us to the platform wall, Ron looked rather nervous, this wasn't the first time he had gone through the wall but it was his first time on the Hogwarts express, according to our older brothers, the best part of going to Hogwarts was the Hogwarts express, I couldn't wait for my turn.

  


I looked up at Ron giving him an encouraging smile "You'll be fine," I whispered to him in the hopes that it made him feel better, he gave me a smile back as we continued up to the platform wall.

  


Once we had almost reached the wall I noticed the boy from earlier was walking behind us, he must be starting his first year at Hogwarts as well, maybe he'll become friends with Ron, that'll be good for Ron to have a friend his own age. " Come on. Platform 9¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." Mum rushed out, we were almost late for the train, Percy didn't need to be told twice as he ran through the wall as quick as he could.

  


I looked over at Fred and George and I could tell by the looks on their faces that they already had something up their sleeve, which really shouldn't surprise me anymore but it still does, it just amazes me how they can come up with something like that so quick, mum would never see what they had up there sleeves coming. 

  


"Fred, you next," Mum said looking at the older one of the twins and that when I knew what their prank was going to be, sorry to spoil the fun but they were going to swap places with each other, they had done it so many time before, it was a miracle that mum hadn't figured it out yet, I was having a hard time trying to stop myself from laughing.

  


George looked at mum with a straight face "He's not Fred, I am!" He said in astonishment before turning to me and giving me a wink, I smiled at both of my prank obsessed brothers, they always knew how to put a smile on my face and I was very thankful for that.

  


"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." Fred joined in, my body began to shake with how hard I was trying not to laugh, so I did the one thing I could, I did a silent giggle. Ron, who I was still standing next to, looked at me strangely, I guess he just wasn't paying attention to what Fred and George were doing.

  


Mum looked utterly shocked that she couldn't tell the difference between her two identical boys, which made me wonder if mum could ever tell the difference between Ginny and me, I mean we're identical twins too. 

  


"Oh, I'm sorry, George," Mum said, I could tell that both Fred and George were trying their hardest not to let the facade show and they were doing a pretty decent job of it.

  


Fred then walked to the other side of mum, giving me a mischievous smile before turning to face our mother "'I'm only joking. I am Fred." He spoke before full speed through the platform wall, George following soon after, as soon as they had gotten through the wall I was in a fit of giggles, how the hell mum couldn't tell the difference between Fred and George was beyond me.

  


Once they were both gone I had finally moved away from Ron and now I was standing next to mum, not too far away from where I was earlier. Then I noticed the boy from earlier once more, he didn't look lost anymore just really confused, the look made him look rather cute, don't tell my brothers I said that.

  


"Excuse me!" He called out making his way closer to us, mum turned to face the young boy, she had always had a thing with helping people who couldn't help themselves. It was something that I hoped, in the future, I would someday do. " C-could you tell me how to-" He stuttered, it made me feel bad for the boy.

Mum, not being one to turn someone away, was ready to help, "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." Mum said brightly with a gentle smile on her always happy face, Ron who was standing off to the side looked at the new boy standing next to mum and smiled, trying to be polite, he wasn't very good at it.

  


Mum then walks to the other side of the boy pushing him forwards a little bit "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." She took a pause before continuing "Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She smiled before looking over at me.

  


I took one look at the scared boy, knowing just how nervous he truly was and then it hit me, that young boy looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place why. Looking up at the slightly taller boy I smiled "Good luck." I wished to the now not so nervous boy, who seemed pleased to know how to get to the platform.

  


The boy took no time in waiting around much longer and ran headfirst into the wall, making his way through to platform nine and three quarters, not long after did mum, Ron and I follow him through the wall but by the time we had gotten there he had already made his way on to the scarlet red steam engine.

  


"Now boys, remember to write to your sister. She going to need someone to talk to." Mum said once all of the boys were surrounding us, all of the boys nodded their heads, of course, they were going to write to me, I was their favourite sister, well I was the only sister they had living with them. 

  


Soon enough the boys climbed their way onto the train and the clock hit eleven o'clock on the dot before the train started to move, standing on the platform was mum and I, waving goodbye to all of my brothers who were now on their way to Hogwarts, I smiled thinking about how much fun I was going to have when I got there.

  


Mum grabbed my hand "Come on I'll treat you to some breakfast at the Leaky cauldron." Mum whispered as if one of the boys would hear her, I giggled nodding my head. My tummy then rumbled, tell mum that I was beyond hungry. Once mum had made sure that the train had left the platform Mum apparated us to the Leaky Cauldron.

  


  



End file.
